Chu
by link15101
Summary: A simple accident turns into something more...
1. Chapter 1 Surprise

It was morning at the Jade Palace; Po was still sleeping in the comfort of his room when he heard his door slide open.

To his surprise standing there, was master tigress. Po in his clumsiness fell of his bed with a loud thump, in which he heard a small chuckle from Tigress.

"What do you want?" Po hastily said.

"Po it's morning; with Shi-Fu gone for the day, we all have to get up early and do our morning chores, and here you are still sleeping" She said with a aggravated tone

"Oh yeah I completely forgot!" Po yelled clumsily getting on his feet. But gravity took its course and he completely toppled over Tigress. Falling down hard their heads met, and so did their lips.

"What the hell, Get off me!" Tigress yelled, her voice muffled under the weight of his lips.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" Po exclaimed trying to get up but falling again their lips meeting twice.

"You will be when you get the hell off of me" Her tone seemed to go to angry to more of a soft tone.

"I'm trying" He exclaimed, while he stayed in the same position, within the next ten seconds he felt Tigresses arms come up to the side of him. Her mouth changing to a tender kiss, her tongue outside his lips begging for entry, Tigress closed her eyes, and she pulled Po in closer to her, "What is going on?" Po thought, "I thought she always thought of me as her personal punching bag. Training with her is like fighting well... a Tiger, but… she is very beautiful" Instinct now took over Po as he rolled over on his back; lip's still attached to tigress, now closing his eyes. "Oh my god... We're making out!" He thought

Breaking the kiss, a trickle of saliva hanging on her lip, Tigress looked at Po; her white face now a reddish tinge. Getting off of Po's belly she quickly looked away from Po "Um…. We should start doing our chores now." Still looking away with a shock of awe on her face

"Yeah…" Po replied getting off the floor, and now they started walking to the exit. Tigress followed, now an awkward tension in the air, in the mere seconds of walking together Po reached out his hand to touch hers. The red flush returned to her face and she reach up towards his face and gave Po a Little Chu. :3


	2. Chapter 2 Fall For You

After this morning mishap; a thick fog of awkwardness veiled Tigress and Po.

Po was clearing leafs by the training hall while Tigress was fixing the hole in the roof after kicking Po though it in one of their training sessions. She smiled at the thought where her kick sent him flying though the roof.

Po found it hard to focus on his work at all this morning. His thoughts trailed back to what happened by his bedroom.

"What was I thinking" Po thought "She's a Tiger; I'm a panda. I would have thought my first kiss would have been with another… Panda. Tigress on the other hand; her thoughts were a little different.

"We kissed" her face beamed then darkened "No one must find out what happened; hopefully he won't tell anyone" she hoped. She turned her head to look at Po and noticed that he was looking at her as well.

He weakly smiled and lifted his paw in a half-hearted way. A light blush rose to her face and she timidly waved beck.

"HEY TIGRESS!" Viper yelled from the ground.

The sudden outburst made Tigress jump; she lost her footing on the roof and was falling to the ground. Tigress was always an expert at landing from falls, but this time something stopped her.

Before making contact with the ground Po had caught her at the last moment. Arms outstretched Tigress landed on her back almost feeling weightless in his arms.

"Po" she exclaimed her eyes widened.

"Are… are you okay" Po asked, concern in his green eyes.

"Ye… yeah" Tigress said lost in bewilderment. After a long pause Tigress broke the silence. "You know, I could have landed safely without your help. You know what they say; cats always land on their feet." Tigress was now growing a little bit agitated. Po still hadn't set her down, knowing full well that Viper had been watching the whole time. She didn't want her to suspect anything.

"Po… put me down, now!" She half yelled. Po obeyed and lightly set her down.

"Sorry Tigress… my body just reacted. I didn't want you to get hurt." He looked down.

"Well thanks for your concern, but I need to get back to work." She scowled and turned away from him walking towards Viper.

"Oh… ok" Head down he sulked back to where he was working.

"Tigress" Viper said "You shouldn't be too hard on the guy. He was just trying to help"

"He's just in the way; I would have been fine without his help."

"Did you see the way he looked at you?" Viper asked looking towards Po's direction

"What do you mean?" Tigress hastily asked

"Tigress… I think he likes you"

Tigresses heart jumped "Don't… don't be ridiculous Viper! I'm a Tiger, he's a Panda; and there's no way I would like a fat idiot like him!" She scowled.

"Oh really" Viper smirked "You had the exact same look he did"

"What look?!?" Tigress exclaimed.

"You know what I'm talking about" She smiled "You like him too"

"I do not!" Her face was furious. "I will never like a fat buffoon like him EVER!!!" She yelled, just enough for Po to hear her.

A shock sank into Po's heart and it felt like it had been ripped out. Her words echoed in his ears.

"Whatever you say" Viper softly said. "Anyway I came up here to see if you needed any help. I'm already done with my chore"

"No thanks, I've got everything under control" Anger still in her face.

"Ok well… I guess I will see you around lunch time then?" She slithered away

Po was just about done with his chore. He cleared the rest of the leafs and sulked head and ears down towards the stairs. Tigress turned to look at Po's back, sadness filling her eyes. "Did he hear me?" She thought.

After the intiment moment they shared, and after Po catching her in a fit of concern for her safety. Tigress in trying to hide their secret; had broken Po's heart. Even though it was awkward Po liked what happened by his bedroom and thought Tigress had liked it as well; since she made the first move and all.

Then a sight stopped Tigresses heart. Po turned his head just enough for her to see a single tear run down his cheek.

"What have I done" Po disappeared down the stairs. Tears now filled her eyes

"Po…"


	3. Chapter 3 Loneliness

_Omg after almost a year I finally updated this story. All cuz u peeps would'nt leave me alone lol, Enjoy!_

* * *

Loneliness and longing hit Po like a train wreak. Po fled to the sacred pool of tears to be alone. He stopped just a few inches from the water out of breath from the climb. "Tears, Ironic" He thought. Sure Po has been alone from time to time but heartbreak is the worst feeling he has ever felt. The feeling that no one wanted him, a feeling of emptiness and coldness inside. Having that warmth beside him warming with their love and kindness. Feeling warm even in the coldest conditions and then having it ripped from him leaving Po to freeze to death. These were all the feelings Po was feeling right now devastated, cold, and alone. Even though they haven't had this relationship going on for long (just a day). Po thought that this incident could lead to other opportunities. The moment when he felt love from someone other than family was one of the most best feelings he felt. All though the morning Po fantasized about what happened and what could be. What life Tigress and him could share together? Those fantasizes now all gone because of the things she said.

"Was she just pretending? Just a one time thing, an Accident? I can tell she doesn't give a dam about me, after all the things she said." He sobbed, tears flooding out his eyes sliding down his round cheeks and falling to the ground with a sickening plop. "I'm nothing and never will be anything but." As he sat down he rubbed the tears off his face and sniffed. he cried about 10 minuets until he brought his hands around himself feeling like if he let go he would break. Feeling like the hole in his chest would grow out of proportion and threaten to suck Po into the bottomless darkness. A lifetime Po felt like he was sitting out there crying. He had no desire to return to the palace, not anytime soon. He was too despondent to even think about anything. He just wanted to be alone and cry softly to himself. "I'm just so worthless" He whispered to himself as more sad panda tears made their mark in the ground

Meanwhile at the jade palace a frantic Tigress was running though the palace looking for Po. He wasn't in his room. Not in the kitchen, nowhere to be found. "Po I'm so sorry, where are you!" she thought to herself. She went to her friends in the training hall and asked franticly "have any of you guys seen Po anywhere?"

Snake smiled at this "I thought you said I will never like a fat buffoon like him?" she said mockingly. Tiger blushed; everyone stared at her with comprehension and their faces.

"Um no nothing like that, Listen I'm just thinking that it's almost dinner time and he's not in the kitchen"

"Why do you even care? Its not like you even eat his food" Crane added smirking. Monkey laughed "So I guess it's true what snake has said."

"What did she tell you?" Tigress asked

"That you like Po" Monkey snickered, Tigress felt like lighting just stuck her and the electricity was flowing though her body. Redness quickly rose in her cheeks. She closed her eyes and brought her hands into fist. "Just tell me where he is!" She shouted.

"We don't know." Her friends spoke in unison. At that tigress ran out of the hall now looking even harder now and sprinting.

"Po where are you?..."


End file.
